The best present ever
by superkikka.318
Summary: Sasuke was always alone at christmas, will this time be different? this is a narusasu oneshot. please if you don't like don't read. enjoy! rated T to be safe.


**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Naruto !!!

This is one of the first story that I wrote so… well it is a mess. XD

Anyway.. enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was Christmas in Konoha. Naruto was walking down the street to go at the house of a certain Uchiha. In his hand he had a small box, his present for Sasuke. He arrived at the door and knocked."hey, someone is home??? Sasukeeeeeeeee??" Suddenly the door opened and appeared Sasuke in all of his glory ( tsk!)

"what do you want dobe??"

"aww, come on sasu-chan there is no need to treat me like this, right??"

"I've already told you to stop calling me that!!!" Sasuke said blushing.

The two entered the house and they sit on the sofa.

SASUKE POV.

Oh my God!!! He came! He came!

**Sure he came didn't I tell you that he would??**

Hai, hai!! By the way who the hell are you??

**I'm your inner self!**

Wait you mean that I'm just like Sakura?? Noooooooooo!!

**God! You sure scream like a girl!!!**

That's not true!!!

**Y****eah! Keep telling yourself that! Anyway don't you think it's time to confess you love to that hot piece of boy that sit just in front of us??**

Hey! How do you know that I love him??

**Oh, come on! Every time you see him you blush like a school girl!!**

Nnh!

**And I bet you will be the uke!**

No way I'm the seme!

**We will see!**

NORMAL POV.

"……..Ne Sasuke……….. you ok??"

"mm?? oh yeah yeah …."

Seeing the pack in Naruto hand Sasuke started remember his past year with Itachi. When is big bro used to bring him present in small coloured box.

Without realizing it he started shaking. Naruto noticed this and run to Sasuke side. "hey, Sasuke! Hey! Snap out of it! Sasuke!!!" but it was no use. So our blond hero decided to write is sentence of death.

He picked up the smaller one and put him in his lap and he started soothing the raven back. Then happened the most unexpected thing you could think of. "Sasuke you know. it is ok to cry sometimes. Your life was hell, I mean your brother killed your clan, than you go to Orocimaru to gain the power to kill him. Fortunately I have bought you back to us, no??"

Sasuke look in Naruto blue sky eyes. He wanted to say something, he wanted to stand up and conserve that little bit of pride that was left. But he couldn't. He couldn't bring himself to leave the warm of Naruto body, to leave the only one place were he felt safe and finally at home. So he did the only right thing to do.

"don't ever leave me, please I need you…" he whispered softly.

Naruto was taken aback. He never expected Sasuke to say something like this to him. His eyes softened more. "don't worry little sasu-chan. I will be here with you for ever and ever. Is this ok??"

Sasuke nodded and tightened is grip on the blond shirt.

"well it's time to open you present, don't you think??? Here."

Always in Naruto's lap Sasuke start to open the present. Imagine his shock when he find out that inside the box there is a ring. "so Sasu-chan do you want to be my boyfriend??"-asked Naruto with a big grin on his face.

**End**

I: Yo minna!

- Naruto is kissing Sasuke and here I am, happily watching them but than she came to ruin all…-

Sakura: Naruto! What the hell are you doing!? Go away and let Sasuke go!! –tries to pull the apart-

I: you pink haired bitch what the hell are you trying to do??

Gaara: O.o

-oh! Now it's all ok! The whore has gone away and Naruto in with Sasu-chan in their bad doing.. chough-sex-chough-

Gaara: why am I here again??

I: 'cause I give you cookies!!!

Gaara: -.-

I: aww! Why it doesn't works with you??

Gaara: 'cause I'm not stupid –death glare-

I: maa, maa, there is no need to get angry- pout-

Gaara's thoughts: god! So cuuute! Kawaiii! NO! WAIT! What the hell am I thinking??

I notice his blush and decide to have a little fun! I go near him and kiss him lightly on the forehead and….. he faints!!! I can't believe it!!!

I: -evil laugh- bwahahahahahahahahahah!

Kakashi giggles and have dirty thoughts. O.o


End file.
